Thanos goodbye
by IqVaDa
Summary: tyka yaoi very minor... Kai fights his love for his love with his love...


Hey thr ppl… im here with my newest creation even though I should be studying but that's besides the point XD

Anyways…

**Diclaimer**: There is no way that I am a fat guy in a huge black leather chair, sitting behind a desk, viciously stamping papers and…saying… 

"You're fired"

…_Stamp_

"annnnd…You're fired!"

…_Stamp_

"And you and you and you…. MUHHAHAhahaha…."

…_Stamp, …stamp,…stamp,……_

stampstampstampstampstamp….

KABOOM!!! 

"hahahaha they're all fired… all I say… ALL"

OO now tat that's outta my system… 

**Summary:**

First season

The battle b/w the B.B's and Kai on the frozen lake…(my perception of it anyways)

Yaoi a.k.a BOYxBOY… it's very minor

TysonKai

Its may seem very weird a bit perverted and very very very very very very very weird so you're forewarned :D

Plz forgive any dumb mistake if there is any… I haven't really checked

One-shot…. Maybe!

KEY:

"**bold" on the lake….**

"normal" inside kai's head… but in the end they are so closely linked tat it may be very confusing…

_**ENJOY!!!!!**_

_**R&R!!**_

_**Kai takes out his blade from its confinement.**_

The way you appear before my eyes…I just…

**He tests his blade for its sharpness.**

Every time we touch I get this feeling…

**Tracing the smooth edges with his finger tips a sadist gleam in his eyes**

You are my soul I am your mirror. My eyes are yours and your eyes are blind. I see nothing when I connect to you. I only see what you show me, you tell me see as the others trembles. I know, I can feel it too.

My soul quivers as you whisper. They know it to but they don't get it do they. How pitiful completely oblivious they are so crazy they can't see it. They see your eyes but as the fire with in mine.

_**He readies the launcher aiming at the safest spot.**_

_**His opponent's weakest spot.**_

My movement so gentle so sluggish so relaxed. My hands are no longer mine but your move me. I bend over to your will. You r so warm so loving that u take me where no one has where no one can. I am already floating in the clouds wrapped in angel's wings…

**With a sudden jerk. His whole body shook from its magnitude. The blade slams in to the ice. With a force tat can match no other…**

And I fall my angel has let me go I scream yet I do not. I try to go back into the secure bounds. Yet I cannot.

I am in midair now I belong to no one I am just there floating. Your whispers are louder your voice screams in my ear. I plead for agony I plead for release…

Who keeps on whispering is it me?

You have so much control over my tat my body doesn't even remember me any more

This whizzing and clanking of the blades its so far away now… a dull barely recognizable buzz in my ears.

Blades collide the shake the ground with their power… 

I am still floating. I know its no use the pain has yet to come. Every hit the blade takes, invisible hands come down on me and do tenfold.

I don't even bleed any more.

My soul is dry.

Blood is life and I lost my life ages ago… when you came to me.

**Beating the life out of each other.**

**Kai smile a cruel smile. He enjoys this mindless violence. It proves nothing yet it is so satisfying. A blade slammed into his if possible the smirk got even wider… there is his satisfaction…**

I scream again and again. Its no longer my blood that feeds you its my pain my screams my tears.

SWISH….

I give the loudest scream yet. Why do I not resist you? Have you taken over my mind so much that I scream your name I give my tears to you. I let my pain be your strength.

What has become of me?

_**Kai laughs out loud mindless encouragement sugar coated words.**_

_**How pathetic!**_

_**Enough games it's time to get serious.**_

_**A manic gleam in his features**_

_**He looked positively horrid… Like he is possessed.**_

_**A finger… that's all it took for his blade to follow its commands.**_

_**It was time to throw those disgusting creatures into their graves.**_

_**Somewhere in front of him four panicked voices echoed through the frozen tundra.**_

_**Music to his ears,**_

_**A pleasant taste in his mouth.**_

_**However nothing was sweeter then that beautiful soul,**_

_**He licked his lips.**_

_**Nothing taste's better then that flawless skin**_

_**Nothing is more beautiful then those agonizing screams…**_

_**Nothing…**_

Tears fall.

I see your face.

You're smiling upon me.

Your proud of me… I have done u proud.

…

Somehow that doesn't ease my pain.

Isn't your smile supposed to ease all pain away?

Isn't your presence supposed to keep my fears away?

Aren't you supposed to wipe my tears away?

You're acting like a stranger… a bystander.

I feel like I'm being observed.

Your face is not longer beautiful and carefree.

You're no longer you.

You look upon me with a predatory gleam in your once beautiful eyes.

You're scaring me…

What's going on?

Don't you love me anymore?

….

….

Aren't you my Tyson anymore?

_**Every blade is knocked back. He is merely toying with them.**_

_**He is going to play with them a bit longer…**_

_**A cornered prey a hunters lust.**_

_**His cornered victims and his helpless lust.**_

_**A dark aura surrounds his engulfs him… them… everyone.**_

_**A trap…**_

_**The freezing winds pick up his toys are struggling.**_

**He chuckles… bemused.**

_**He liked them feisty…**_

_**He loved the adrenaline rush before he claimed his prize.**_

_**The prize he had longer for… since the beginning of time.**_

I struggle…

I am bound…

Bound to you… to this sin.

Your liking this I am sure if it…

It turns you on…

I want to break free I don't want this anymore…

Dranzer…

I want to shove you off me… before its too late… before I lose my self to you… before it is all lost.

This isn't right…

Dranzer please help me…

Koi… come back to me my love!

_**Anger flares through the possessed features. How dare he? How dare he say that name?**_

_**That pathetic ingrate…**_

_**In front of him Dranzer emerges in a new light.**_

_**Kai scowls.**_

_**No matter all was not lost.**_

_**Victory will be his.**_

_**The power will be his.**_

Kai… Kai will be all his! 

_**He gave a triumph cry… victory claimed before the white flag was drawn.**_

_**A mistake?**_

_**Kai's name echoed through the mountains…**_

Music is ringing in my ears… I hear u call me

Come to me koi…

I am waiting for you… let me see you

_**Dranzer's light gave hope Dragoon cleared the way.**_

_**Together they gave birth to Eros.**_

_**From the light comes the dark. And from death comes new life.**_

_**Eros gives birth to Thanos**_

_**And from the rise of Eros there shall Thanos's demise…**_

_**There shall be new life...**_

The invisible hold loosens… I 'will' be free

My friend…

My love…

Be my strength…

Be my light…

Show me to YOU!

Thanos this is goodbye! 

I feel you calling me back…

You need me…

I know that already…

I always did…

I must go now…

I am sorry…

But I don't want you any more… I don't need you

I'm coming 'my love'…

Coming…

Dried blood is renewed… From crimson eyes there is new life… 

_**From ashes the phoenix will be reborn…**_

Goodbye…

You must leave me…

This is goodbye… black Dranzer

**The land shook from the raw power.**

_**As Thanos met Eros,**_

_**As darkness met its end…**_

_**The ice sheet cracked… it moaned and withered under the pressure.**_

_**Parting and crumbling the ice gave into the icy depths below it.**_

_**Making room for its guest.**_

_**Eros finished its act**_

_**This will be black Dranzer's final resting place…**_

_**within the icy depths of lake Baikal**_

With this the dark blade sank. Glimmering briefly in the winter sun and disappearing out of sight.

_**On the crumpling ice**_

_**A young figured stirred on a sheet of floating ice.**_

_**His name yet again echoing in the mountains.**_

The winds must love his name… 

_**They seemed to have a fetish for carrying his name around the skies.**_

_**As they make it echo so beautifully.**_

_**He smiled softly as he saw the four bladders as the reached to word him the blue and red blur reached for him.**_

_**Yes the winds defiantly loved him.**_

A barely audible moan…

The ice tipped…

The one called Kai… slipped…

Surrounded by the cold…

The blue and red blur was the last thing he saw…

Then every thing went black…

From the light came the dark and to it, it must return! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLZ REVIEW even if it's a **word**

_I may enter it in the competition as soon as I figure out how 2!!_ XD

**1,** This is my second attempt so plz be nice **I'll be sure to thank u** 4 ur kinda word hopefully no flames!

**2,** Criticism is always welcome…

**3,** Oh and if u want an epilogue or something is confusing you, tell me I'll explain!

Btw …. DICTANORY THANOS "death" 

**EROS "**life"

Seeya


End file.
